Terracina
'Terracina '''is the capitol city of the Kingdom of Territhian and also serves as the kingdom's economic focal point. It features a large number of shops, civic buildings and the markets. Places of Interest Terracina Royal Palace To the north of Terracina's market in the Upper Circle, lies the Terracina Royal Palace. While it's origins remain a mystery, the Scholars of Australis estimate that construction took place over 1000 years ago, acting as a home to some of the most ancient noblemen. Though the Palace itself had been abandoned some 200 years after construction and left to ruin, the relocation of kingdom's capital to Terracina saw it reconstructed to overlook a new, and bountiful city. In recent times, the Palace has served a variety of purposes from acting as the prime residence for the kingdom's monarch, and also a place of luxury afforded only by Terracina's "Financial Superpowers". The Palace also serves as the home of the High Courts and the Terracina Dungeons, where the cruel and the wicked are put to justice. The Territhian Royal Senate Located within the bowls of the palace... Huell III's Device of Time (Clock Tower) The Terracina clock tower was initially proposed by Huel III to commemorate the 100th anniversary of Terracina's status as Capital to the kingdom of Territhian. It has since been maintained by his lineage all of whom have taken the name 'Huell' in his honour. To date Huell XLV along with his wife; Huell, their son; Huell, two daugthers; Huell and Huell respectively and their dog, Huell, manage Huell III's Device of Time, having been overthrown at some point between the reign of Huell XII and Huell XIX It's presence in the city marked a milestone in technological advancement for the entire kingdom of Territhian. The technologies used in its creation have since been further developed, allowing for the invention of cannons, retracting walls and elevators. The Library of Australis The Library of Australis is Terracina's hub for the knowledgeable and the intuitive. Being the largest storage of written language and history, the Library of Australis naturally became the home of the Australiese Scholars (also known as the Scholars of Australis) when it was founded approximately 311 years ago. At present, the Library is dysfunctional but the Scholars hope to return the building to its former glory and reestablish the Grand Research Academy, which Huell IV decommissioned during his reign. The Bread Fort = Shops The Weapons Shop This convenient store is situated in the heart of Terracina's trading district. Open 24/7 the Weapon's Shop sells a variety of swords and attack technology to the everyday hero. Quests *The Return of Huell's Empire *A Friend in Need (Ben) *An Antidote for Amelia (Lady Doreen *Divine Intervention (The Grand Inquisitor) *Inquisition (Father Peter) *Seed of Araxas (The High Priest) NPCs *King Marvin the Magnificent (Terracina Royal Palace) * Queen Yusula the Slightly Confused (Terracina Royal Palace) *High Commissioner Kerrmonde (Terracina Royal Palace) * Prince Meun (Terracina Royal Palace) * Ryn'sul Suluqurn (Terracina Royal Palace) * Steward (Terracina Royal Palace) * Chef Gregorio (Palace Staff) * Maid (Palace Staff) * Butler (Palace Butler) * Huell III (Mentioned) * Huell XLV - L (Family) (Clocktower) * Father Stephen (Territhian Church) * Fred the Monk (Territhian Church) * Graehame (Territhian Church) * Gumbarg (Weapon's Shop) * Chantilly (Weapon's Shop) * Latimer (General Goods) * Swift (Arrow Store) * Gilleasbuig (Magic Shop) * Weedleflughen (Ingredients Shop) * Scholar Merrki (The Library of Australis) * Scholar Greg (The Library of Australis) * Lord Senator Fraudulent (Senate) * Senator Kony Rabbot (Senate) * Senator Kenith Flynn (Senate) * Senator (Senate) * Ben (Homeless) * Mildred (Tavern) * Vlughen (Tavern) * Trixey (Tavern) * Guards * Kingsguard * Archer * Guard Captain (Barracks) * Banker (Terracina Bank) * Jailer (Terracina Dungeons) * Prisoner (Terracina Dungeons) * The Lord Curator (Terracina Museum) * François (The Bread Fort) * Portia (Citizen) * Bob (Citizen) * Steve (Citizen) * Michael (Citizen) * Consuella (Citizen) * Julie (Citizen) * Man/Woman (Citizen) * Jaldor (Outskirts) * Vaya (Outskirts) Resource Areas *List resources here that are in/around the city. E.g. mining pit... Miscellaneous ''Released in beta 1.0 This section lists everything not listed in the other sections. Category:RPG World Category:Towns Category:Places